Lucas wants someone more
by TTluv19
Summary: Lucas was clearly stunned, so Maya added one more thing, "You're building Riley up Lucas, so when you let her go- she'll fall from an even higher height." Lucas calls Maya in the middle of the night seeking her advice and friendship above everyone else's right now.


**A/N: Just a quick Lucaya one shot. I've been trying all week to write a one shot for these two but my other three just didn't do the pair justice. I'm quite happy with this one, even though I know I can do better. Just to clarify, Maya and Lucas and the rest of the gang are in senior year. Lucas has been with Riley since freshman year and Maya dated Josh for a year a half which started at the beginning of junior year.**

* * *

Maya awoke to her phone buzzing loudly. When she realised that the noise wasn't going away anytime soon she angrily snatched it from her bedside table and pulled it underneath her covers in an attempt to muffle the sound- she didn't want to wake her mom or Shawn.

She opened her eyes groggily and squinted when the bright light from her phone blinded her. Who could possibly be calling her at whatever time it was? It was still _dark!_

After her eyes adjusted to the sudden light she read the caller ID.

Lucas?

She sighed but answered anyway.

"Hello?" She yawned, keeping her voice low. She was so happy it wasn't a school night and she had no finals next week.

"Maya? Thank goodness you're awake." Lucas sounded relieved, like he was expecting her to be sleeping soundly. Which, in rich respect, was actually meant to be more accurate.

"Well I shouldn't be, you woke me up. What time is it anyway?" She whispered and snuggled back underneath her comforter.

"2:45."

" _In the morning?_ Why did I leave my phone on loud?" She whined knowing the most probable reason was that she had forgotten to switch it off. She'd been working on a project all day for her English class and had been too tired to complete her bed time routine.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you did." Lucas admitted.

"Well, why are you awake? And calling _me?_ " Maya asked, perplexed. She hoped her voice was quiet enough to mask her sarcasm. He should be calling Riley, not his girlfriend's best friend. She wasn't jealous of her best friend, quite the opposite actually.

Maya was the one, after all, who had told Lucas to choose Riley back in freshman year. She had let him go, _for Riley_. She'd never admit it but even after three years she still had lingering feelings for him.

She was, however, proud of her decision. It's just who Maya was, her happiness would always be sacrificed for those she cared for.

Riley had of course set her up with various dates over the years- wanting her best friend to find someone too- but it didn't seem to be working out. She had dated Josh last semester in junior year but that hadn't worked out either.

Josh knew Maya was unhappy in their relationship and soon figured out who her true feelings were for. Maya forced Josh to keep his mouth shut about her feelings; and he'd agreed (not that he really had a choice because Maya would most definitely come after him anyway, but he did respect her wishes).

The blue eyed boy did still care for Maya, but even when they were together, they treated each other as good friends- save for the occasional peck on the cheek and hand-holding. It was obvious to everyone that things just weren't working out for them. Everyone assumed it was because of the age gap; not because Maya couldn't get over a certain Texan boy; but Maya didn't mind the rumours so much.

The break up was quick and mutual; and they were still friends now. He was like a best friend to Maya, even Riley was kept in the dark about her deepest secret.

"I just...I just needed to talk to you. Riley...she wouldn't understand." Lucas whispered, pulling her from her wandering thoughts.

Maya frowned, suddenly more awake then ever, "What did you do, Huckleberry?"

Her tone wasn't completely accusatory, but when she heard Lucas' breath hitch she knew what he was thinking.

"I didn't do anything bad...I just...well..."

"Lucas, if you're going to continue muttering down the phone you might as well talk to the wall while I get my beauty sleep." The short girl snapped.

"Fine! I'm not happy in my relationship with Riley and it's making me feel guilty."

Maya frowned; not expecting that outburst.

"If you've hurt her..." Maya began, voice threatening.

"I haven't...well I hope not." Guilt dripped from his voice as Maya fought her fatigue to keep awake.

"What do you mean you're not happy?" Maya asked, still confused.

"Well, Riley's happy. But I'm not."

Maya could've face planted, he was being entirely vague about this situation, " _Why_ not?"

"Well, do you know how you weren't happy in your relationship with Josh even though nothing was wrong with it? That's how I feel about me and Riley."

"Oh." Was all Maya could say.

Lucas had been the only one to actually figure out that 'Joshaya' had parted ways because Maya wasn't happy. He knew it had nothing to do with the age gap- Josh had gotten over that a long time ago.

The only reason Maya wasn't happy with Josh was because deep down she wanted something more. Someone more. She was still trying to figure out if that someone was Lucas or if she just hadn't met her match yet.

Or maybe she was just in denial.

"And before you ask why I haven't told Riley: it's because I don't want to hurt her. She...loves me. And I...I just don't love her that way. It's taken me three years to realise that...and now I feel terrible. Like I was leading her on." Lucas told her, reading Maya's mind. She was totally gonna ask that question.

Maya understood his point, though. When she went to break up with Josh she'd been completely nervous about destroying his heart. However as soon as the words she wanted to tell him left her mouth, he had all but practically sighed in relief. He grew to love Maya as a friend, but he hadn't fallen in love with her. Turns out it had taken him until Maya had spoken up about it for him to realise his own feelings.

 _Relationships were a weird thing,_ that's all Maya really knew about them.

However, being Riley's best friend, Maya couldn't deny that Riley was head over heels for Lucas, so Lucas' situation was slightly different. Riley had told Maya that she loved Lucas, but who was Maya to know?

She'd never been in love, had never really seen much love. Save for Topanga and Cory, maybe Shawn and Katy, but that was different.

Maya had asked Riley one time if she was just infatuated with Lucas (just out of curiosity because, what other reason could there be?)- but Riley had denied instantly, claiming their love for each other was 'as certain as the sun in the sky.'

Seems not so certain now, but Riley was still oblivious.

"You need to man up and tell her, Lucas." Maya told him, very serious, "The longer you leave it, the more heartbroken she'll be in the long run."

"How can I tell her this Maya?" Lucas sounded defeated, it was a big change from his usually confident self. He was as strong as a horse, after all.

"I don't know, but you got yourself into this mess Lucas. Now you need to get yourself out of this mess." Maya's voice was firm, almost demanding.

"But-"

Maya thought carefully about her next words, she needed Lucas to see her point. She continued to ignore Lucas until she remembered what her mother had told her when she'd went to her for advice about Josh.

"Lucas, listen to me. When I was about to break up with Josh I kept reminding myself of one thing. One scenario. I'll change it for your situation.

What if one day, Riley brings up marriage? What will you do if you go through with the engagement; believing you're happy when you're not? You'll be lying to yourself every single day, not to mention everyone else, and spending your days in endless misery. Imagine seeing the girl you don't really love walking down the aisle, towards you. She'll tell you that you look dashing in your suit when she arrives at the alter- but you can't look her in the eye when you whisper that she looks beautiful.

When she says 'I do' and you can't reply, imagine her bafflement. Imagine her heart broken face and endless tears behind the viel because you tell the priest you can't go through with it. It'll all be because you couldn't just tell her the truth, that you don't really love her- because you want something more. Someone more."

Lucas was clearly stunned, so Maya added one more thing, "You're building Riley up Lucas, so when you let her go- she'll fall from an even higher height."

"Y- you're right. Thank you, Maya."

"Well this is important to you, so it's important to me." Maya smiled, although Lucas couldn't see it.

"Have you- have you found someone more?" Lucas asked suddenly. The question threw Maya slightly, but she didn't want to lie. Not to him, and no longer to herself.

"I think I have. I think I found him a long time before Josh." Maya whispered, "Have you found someone more?"

Her voice was soft now, like she was slowly dozing off.

"I think I just found her." Lucas admitted, and if the two friends were together now, Maya would've seen his blush.

Or maybe not, because luckily for Lucas, Maya was too sleepy to understand his confession.

"That's nice. I hope you tell her sometime." Maya yawned and pulled her covers closer to her. She set her phone next to her ear, no longer wanting to hold it.

"Get some sleep so you can tell Riley tomorrow, you better...tell me...how it goes..." She tried to be demanding but was just so tired due to her busy day before.

"Don't worry Maya. I know what I need to do, thank you."

"Goodnight Huckleberry." Maya whispered and drifted off before hearing Lucas' last words for the night.

"Goodnight _my_ cowgirl."

A small beep sounded in Maya's room signalling that Lucas had disconnected the call. Maya's phone screen slowly faded to darkness once more.

And now that Lucas knew what he needed to do, all would be well. He could openly pursue the girl he never really stopped loving all of those years ago. And although it may break Riley's heart, he had to do it. He had to be selfish just this once- because no one had really asked him what he wanted these past few years. Everyone had expected him to pick Riley and stay with Riley forever, even Maya had expected it. Well, he was tired of everyone thinking that his desicons needed to be made for him.

Because he wanted something more. Someone more.

He wanted Maya Hart.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed ^-^ If you really liked it you can leave a review! :)**


End file.
